Senior Shuffle
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: Part of the Shuffleverse. Senior year begins for Puck, Rachel and Sam and they find it's full of surprises, some great and some not-so-great. Pucklevanberry


Summer was filled with slow, lazy days. After the loss at Nationals, the boys insisted that Rachel spend the empty months relaxing. She still attended all of her lessons but didn't schedule anything extra as she had done in the past.

Sam found a job working part time at a local pizza place, delivering pizzas at night and saving his money for next year. He tried offering money to Ms. Puckerman but the woman refused to take it, insisting that he keep it. She couldn't really help much when it came to buying him things, like clothes and school supplies, so the money he made would have to pay for that.

Puck was still working at Sheet N Things part time. Even after he and Finn had paid back the stupid Vocal Adrenaline jerks for the slashed tires, he had kept his job, simply because then he had money to buy stuff. Like dip. Not that Rachel let him use it around her.

When they could, they gathered with the rest of the gleeks and would go swimming or have a barbeque. At nights, there was always some party that either her boyfriends or her best friends were dragging Rachel to.

As the years passed, only a few events of that summer would truly stand out in their memories.

888

Rachel became closer to Quinn after the blonde had opened up to her that night at Nationals. It was still near the beginning of summer and they were sitting on Quinn's bed with Brittany and Santana (Mercedes was on a trip with her family) as she bemoaned the lack of love in her life.

"But I love you, Quinny," Rachel said, winking.

Quinn laughed through her tears and rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

Brittany wrapped her arms around the other girl. "I know what you mean," she said solemnly. Rachel bit back a laugh and Santana smirked.

"I think I know something that might make you feel better," the Latina said, a glint in her eye as she stroked Quinn's hair.

"Um, thanks San, but I'm not really sure-"

"Oh my god, that's not what I meant." Santana rolled her eyes. "Geez, not everything is about sex."

"It is with you," the other three girls chorused, each earning a whack from the pillow that had previously been Santana's backrest.

"_Any_way, you bitches, I meant, you should do something with your hair. Cut it or dye it or something."

"Dye it?" Quinn frowned. "What color?"

"Black," Santana said at the same time that Rachel said, "Don't dye it," and Brittany said, "Green."

Everyone shot her a look before Rachel turned to Santana. "She doesn't need to dye it, at least not black."

"I'm not going to dye it at all," Quinn piped up, rolling her eyes. "And I don't know about cutting it."

"Well, I think you would look good with shorter hair," Rachel told her, tugging her over to the floor length mirror and gathering the blonde locks in her hand. She lifted them slightly, adjusting it up and down until it was just where she wanted it. "There. San, what do you think?"

Santana approached the girls, a pair of scissors in her hand. "I like it."

"I don't know, guys." Quinn bit her lip, staring at herself in the mirror.

"Come on, Quinn, you'll look so pretty," Brittany said, toying with the ends of the other girls' hair idly.

"Quinn." Rachel said her name so seriously that Quinn turned fully to look at her. "It's up to you, obviously, but a change in style might just be what you need to help you get over all of your romantic mishaps this past year. I could quote some psychology article or book about it but in the end, it's your choice. But I think it's a good idea," she added, smiling softly.

Quinn smiled back, her eyes bright. "Let's do it."

888

Kurt told the gleeks that Karofsky had called him one day and the pair of them talked. He never said what that conversation held but their differences were resolved and Kurt was going to return to McKinley.

"You did _what_?" Puck yelled, staring at the small boy in front of him. They were standing around the grill at Rachel's house and Kurt had just broken the news. Everyone turned to stare, unbelieving.

"I can't believe you met with him alone," Rachel said, resting her hand on her friends shoulder.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you call me, Kurt? I would have come over to, ya know, protect you."

"Puck, listen," Kurt began, sighing heavily. "This was something I needed to do by myself. I appreciate your concern, but I met him in a public place with lots of people around." Puck opened his mouth but Kurt held his hand up, stopping his protest. "As for protection, Karofsky said he's going to act as a bodyguard next year, preventing the other football players from doing anything to me."

Puck huffed, rolling his eyes again and turning back to the grill. He didn't say anything else but instead plotted.

Rachel, meanwhile, pulled Kurt into the kitchen, claiming to need help with getting some more food. "Kurt, are you sure you can trust him?" she asked as soon as they were alone.

"Yes," he answered simply. When she looked at him doubtfully, he sighed again. "Look, I have my reasons. I can't say why but just trust me on this, okay?"

"I just worry about you, Kurt."

"I know, honey, but you don't have to." Kurt flashed her a brilliant smile and grabbed a bucket. "Now let's get some ice and get out there, I don't want to miss Blaine in his swim trucks." He winked as she laughed.

A few days later, they were at a party at some random sophomores' house. It seemed as though most of the school was there, the house nearly bursting at the seams. Puck spotted the jock he was looking for and grabbed Sam and Mike. They walked over to him, roping Blaine in as well, Sam whispering the plan to the Warbler as he leaned heavily against him.

"Aaaaaaye, Karofsky!" Puck yelled, stumbling to his teammate.

"Waz up, duuuuuude," Sam slurred, punching drunkenedly toward Karofsky.

"Uh, hey, guys," Dave said, looking at them oddly.

"Com'on, les do a SHOT!" Mike said, lifting his cup to his lips.

"Um, I don't-" He never finished his sentence. Sam and Puck grabbed his arms, hauling him up and frog marching him through the kitchen and out onto the patio. Mike picked up a bottle of whisky and some plastic shotglasses someone had left out before he joined the other four boys outside, carefully closing the door behind him.

Pouring the liquer in each small glass, Sam said, "So, we hear you and Kurt 'worked out your differences' and that you're going to 'protect' him next year."

"Take the shot," Puck told him when Sam handed the larger boy his shot. His brow furrowed, Karofsky did as he was bid, throwing down the shot the same time the rest of them did. He pulled a slight face before replying.

"We did and I plan on it." He shifted nervously.

"Now, see, we're a little concerned what your motives are behind apologizing to Kurt and asking him to return to McKinley next year," Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, that's no-"

"No excuses."

"Just explain."

Karofsky sighed. "Look, it's really between me and Kurt, but I was be serious when I apologized and when I told him I would protect him from the jocks." He stood. "I will protect. I need to redeem myself for what I've done. If you guys can't accept that and trust Kurt's decision, because, believe me, I didn't force him to come back, then you can go fuck yourselves." He stormed towards the door, but stopped short. "Even if you can't trust me, at least trust Kurt and Blaine, because they believe me."

His hand touched the door handle just as Mike stopped him. "Hey, Karofsky!"

Dave turned, frowning. "What."

They grinned at him. "Come have a shot with us." He glared at them suspiciously. "No interrogation this time," Mike promised.

It wasn't until a week later that Sam found out the reason behind Karofsky's change of heart. His father was out of town and Adele insisted on him meeting her for dinner. She had excused herself to the restroom and Sam was perusing the menu when the back of the booth he was seated in shifted roughly.

_Great_, he thought, irritated. The person sitting behind him shifted around again and he was about to confront them when he heard a familiar voice.

"This place has _the_ best shrimp scampi," Kurt said.

"I don't really like seafood, but I'll remember that," Karofsky replied, causing Sam to start. He almost turned around but chose to wait it out to see if he could learn something new about their new 'friendship'.

"Oh, yeah? Well, Puck says the burgers are good, too." Kurt cleared his throat and lowered his voice. Sam strained to hear as the small boy continued. "Have you talked to your dad yet?"

"No. Kurt, I don't know if I can tell him. I mean, I don't even know for sure that I am gay. What if I tell him and then it turns out that I just haven't met the right girl? What if-"

_What the hell? Karofsky is gay?_

"Dave, you can 'what if' until the sun rises or you can tell him and if you turn out to be straight, which I really doubt, well, then you know how your dad really is."

There was a pause, during which Karofsky shifted around so much that Sam was sorely tempted to yell at him for fidgeting. Finally, he said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just don't really know how to tell him."

"How about, 'Dad, I'm gay,'" Kurt said, chuckling.

Karofsky laughed sadly. "If only it were that easy."

"But it is that easy. It's what I told my dad. Well, there were a few more words, but same basic principle."

"And your dad didn't freak on you?"

Kurt laughed outright. "No, he said he had known since I was three when I asked for a pair of sensible heels for my birthday. Maybe your dad already knows and is just waiting for you to tell him."

"I doubt it."

Adele slid in the booth across from Sam. "I'm sorry I took so long, honey. Do you know what you want to eat?"

He _swore_ he heard Kurt suck in a breath, though it was impossible with the volume level in the restaurant. Kurt had found a picture of him and his mum a few weeks ago and would definitely recognize her (he had commented on her 'amazing bone structure'). Sam kept his fingers crossed mentally as he replied quietly, "Yeah, mum, do you?"

"Yes, I do believe so." Adele signaled their waiter as he walked toward their table. After ordering, they talked, Sam trying to keep his voice down so that Karofsky wouldn't notice him. Adele was upset to find out that Sam couldn't access the money that had been set aside for him but was relieved that at least Ms Puckerman was allowing Sam to stay with them. (In his own room.) (Next to Puck's mum's.) (Which meant he couldn't sneak out.) (Which sucked.)

Adele asked about Rachel and Puck and their relationship and he filled her in. They carefully avoided the subject of his father and Sam's forced removal from the house, eating casually and ignoring the steely-eyed elephant in the room. Just as they were finishing their meal and Adele was pulling out her wallet to pay, Karofsky stood, excusing himself to the bathroom. Sam swore silently, bracing himself for Karofsky's inevitable freak out. Thankfully, the big football player didn't notice him, walking straight past him without taking notice. Sam turned and looked at Kurt, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"I'll explain later," the petite boy said, smiling slightly.

"Call me after you two separate," Sam replied, still looking at him curiously.

Kurt gave him a mock salute, causing Sam to laugh. "Yes, sir."

Adele slid from her seat. "Are you ready to go, Sammy?"

"Yes, mum. Oh, this is my friend Kurt."

"Hello, Kurt, it's nice to meet you," Adele said, smiling warmly at him.

"And you, Mrs. Evans. I'm sorry, but he'll be back in a minute, Sam," Kurt said, glancing back towards the restrooms.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later." Sam ruffled his hair as he passed, earning a scowl and a (weak) slap on the arm.

"What's going on, Sammy?" Adele asked once they were outside.

"Just some issues being dealt with, mum, that's all." He smiled at her as they reached her car. She threw her arms around him, squeezing him tightly.

"I love you, Sammy," she whispered into his shoulder.

He held her just as tightly. "I love you too, mum. I'm glad we were able to get together." He kissed the side of her head before pulling away. "Next time, it's my treat. And maybe Rach and Puck can come so you can get to know them better."

"I would like that very much." Adele smiled at him through watery eyes before hugging him again. "I'll talk to you la-"

"Come with me, mum," Sam said suddenly, grabbing her hand.

"What? Sammy, you know I-"

"No, mum, come with me! We can be free of him, forever!" His eyes were pleading; he knew what would happen if, when, his father found out that Adele had seen him behind his back. "It will be just me and you and Puck and Rachel. We could run away."

Adele chuckled wetly, using her free hand to wipe away tears. "You know it's not that easy, Sammy, but thank you. I promise, I'll be okay." She kissed his cheek and pulled out her keys, climbing into her car. "I love you, Sammy, and I'm proud of the way you turned out."

"I love you, too, mum," he replied, closing the door and, as he watched her drive away, trying to shake the sense of dread he felt.

It was an hour later that Kurt _finally _called Sam, asking for his complete discretion with the whole Karofsky-is-really-gay-but-likes-to-pretend-that-he-isn't-so-I'm-trying-to-make-him-feel-better-about-the-whole-thing thing. Once the situation was explained and Kurt told Sam that Blaine knew and was behind the friendship one hundred percent, Sam felt better about it, better understanding Karofsky's motivations and words at the party the week prior. And, true to his word, he never told a soul and pretended to act surprised when Karofsky finally admitted it to him and everyone else.

But that, my friends, is a whole other story.

888

Halfway through that summer, something occurred in Rachel's life that it would forever stand out in her memory. It was early one morning, before the heat of the day became sweltering and after her morning jog that Rachel found herself wandering in a park. It wasn't an unusual thing for her, since it helped her clear her mind when she needed it. She sat on a swing, idly pushing her feet against the dirt.

She was thinking about her boyfriends and wondering what their plans were for college. She had already received her packet from Julliard and had begun outlining everything she needed to do and everything she needed for school. She wanted to ask Noah and Sam if they would come with her but she was still scared. What were they're plans after graduation? Would they still want to be together if they each went to different, far away from each other schools? What if-

Her inner monologue was cut short when her swing shifted roughly as someone sat heavily next to her.

"Hey, Rach," Finn said, staring out across the empty playground.

"Hello, Finn." She began to stand, intent on getting away from him, when one giant hand grabbed her wrist.

"Rachel, wait, please."

"Why should I, Finn?" Rachel asked, not bothering to look at him and trying to tug her arm from his grip.

"Because I want to apologize and I can't do that if you run away from me!" he yelled, standing and turning her to face him. He caught her hand when she reached up to slap him.

"Do _not_ yell at me," she hissed. Finn sighed.

"I'm sorry, just, please, listen to me," he begged.

"Let go of me, Finn, or I swear I will scream so loud, it will bust your eardrums," Rachel seethed, doing her best to pull away from him.

Finn released her immediately, holding his hands up in surrender. "Please, just give me two minutes and I promise I will never bother you again."

Rachel crossed her arms with a huff. "Two minutes, starting now."

"Look, okay, I'm sorry I kissed you at Nationals and ruined our chances. We worked hard to get there and I allowed my stupidity to get the better of me." Rachel snorted but Finn pressed on. "And I'm sorry for trying to get in between you and your boyfriends. I've been an idiot this past year, I know. I won't bother you this year and I won't be rejoining glee club. I just-" Finn cut himself off, sighing and running a hand through his hair. "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. I still love you and, I guess, sometimes that means letting go." He gave her a sad half smile. "So this is me, letting you go."

He stepped closer and leaned down, giving her plenty of time to pull away, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. And then he walked away, leaving her to wonder when Finn Hudson had grown up.

888

The week before school started found Santana sprawled across Rachel's bed, pretending like she wasn't crying, even as she swiped the back of her hand across her cheek.

"Whatever, I don't even care," Santana grumbled, staring blankly at _When Harry Met Sally_ playing on Rachel's TV.

"Yes, you do."

"It's just… I thought they were done, like, for real for real." Santana released a heavy sigh.

"Well, what did Brittany say?"

"That Artie came over and they talked and, I don't know, she said something about a duck and I just left."

Rachel pulled Santana to her, rocking her gently as the Latina cried.

"San-"

"Just-" Santana let out a quivering breath. "Can we just watch the movie and _not_ talk about how stupid I've been about this whole thing."

"Oh, honey, you're not stupid," Rachel murmured as she settled against her headboard. Santana laid her head on Rachel's chest, one arm thrown over her waist, as Rachel began running a hand through her long black locks.

They were silent for several minutes before Santana murmured, her voice thick with sleep, "Not all of us get our happily ever after, Rach."

Rachel thought about her boyfriends and the fact she still didn't know what they were doing after graduation. Were they her happily ever after?

**A/N: I'm THROUGH with state hopping! Takes way too much energy and it takes me too long to recover.**


End file.
